


Be Careful What You Wish For (Or Don't)

by des_Histoires_des_Ombres (Stories_of_the_Shadows)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adoption, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/des_Histoires_des_Ombres
Summary: Desiree grants Danny a wish that changes his life. Now only he, Sam, Tucker and Vlad have memories of what had really happened and everyone thinks his dad is Vlad and on top of that Dash's bullying gets worse. What he didn't expect was finding out that maybe it's better that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Danny Phantom story. Totally new to the fandom so don't know what's popular yet I just know I had to write this. Anyway there is no smut in this chapter, it's purely about Vlad and Danny learning to be a family. The smut between Dash and Danny will be in the second chapter.

Desiree was flying through the city looking for her next victim. She looked up at the beautiful midnight sky and noticed that the moon wasn't among the shining stars. In it's place was a black spot. It was a lunar eclipse. She let herself smile sincerely for the first time in what felt like eternity. She was not born evil life made her that way. The whole genie afterlife thing was because when she was a little girl she wished to help people but fate was cruel which is why her wishes always came at a price. There was one exception however. The night she died the was a lunar eclipse so when she granted a wish under a lunar eclipse even though it was still gonna turn out twisted in the end it would turn out better for the person who wished it. She was determined not to waste this chance so she flew as fast as she could looking for someone she though was worthy. Then something interesting caught her eye. She peaked through the window of Sam Manson's bedroom and saw three friends. Despite technically being her enemy Desiree had a soft spot for Danny. There were horrible things out there and he had to deal with them while living a hard teenage life. He was definitely worth it! But on the other hand would giving her enemy something he wanted be clever? The lunar eclipse was not gonna be gone for a couple of hours so she decided to stick around and listen to their conversation hopefully far enough for Danny's ghost detector not to notice her.

"Man! Today sucked! Dash stuffs me into a locker and naturally detention for me, the annoying box ghost attacks me again and I miss my curfew so I my parents punish me. And on top of all that I am pretty sure I am gonna fail the bio test tomorrow and they would punish me again. Sometimes I can barely stop myself from telling them it's their fault I am the way I am."- said the raven haired boy.

"I get it Danny, but there is nothing that you can do other than focusing your energy on bearing with your problems!"- said the goth.

"Yeah man and besides it's not that bad. You have powers people would kill for and by people I mean me!"- said Tucker.

"You guys don't get it. I just wish my life was different, you know?"- said Danny and realized that ectoplasm was coming out of his mouth. That's when he noticed Desiree. He grinned like the Cheshire cat before green smoke took over his vision. When he became aware of his surroundings again Sam and Tucker were still there but they were no longer in Sam's bedroom instead they were near his house and Plasmius was there.

"Vlad! What the hell do you want?!"- said Danny.

"To destroy your father, what else?"- replied the older halfa.

"Well that is not..."- the blue eyed boy began before being cut off by Desiree.

"Let me explain! You wished for a different life. You see wishes granted under a lunar eclipse are special. For one they are next to impossible to reverse and two, if you play out your cards right you can actually benefit a lot from it!"- said the genie-ghost.

"So what did you change?"- asked Danny.

"Well the four of you here are the only ones whose memories were not modified. The rest know you as Plasmius' son and you of course live and go to school in Wisconsin. Some fake pictures and documents have also been conjured."- said Desiree.

"What?!"- yelled Danny but his indecisiveness of who to fight first gave Desiree enough time to escape so he turned to Vlad. The man shifted into his human form.

"Now Daniel there is no reason why we couldn't settle this maturely"- said Vlad.

"I can think of one... million"- said the raven haired boy.

"Young man even if you defeat me, what then? You go back to your family? They don't know you!"- said the man.

"So what do you suggest?"- asked Danny.

"We make a deal!"- said Vlad.

"What kind of a deal?"- asked the younger halfa.

"The kind that involves me staying away from your family or rather former family."- said Vlad.

"And what do I have to do?"- asked Danny.

"Be my son"- smirked Vlad. Danny frowned. He turned to Sam and Tucker who were shaking their heads. He sighed.

"Fine, on one condition."- said Danny.

"And what might that be?"- asked Vlad.

"Move here, enroll me in Casper High!"- said Danny.

"Alright, very well!"- said Vlad and offered a handshake to the boy. Danny hesitantly took it. 

"Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go buy a house! I'll text you the address later."- said the older halfa and got his mobile phone.

"Dude what did you just do?"- asked Sam.

"I know it's bad, but what other choice did I have?"- asked Danny.

"Be careful man, see you tomorrow, I hope!"- said Tucker.

"See you guys!"- said Danny and began waiting for Vlad's text as his friends left. To his surprise it was roughly 10 minutes before he received the address. That was fast. He transformed into his ghost form and flew there. Vlad had bought a mansion. Danny walked in. The place was huge. 

"Vlad where are you?"- asked the raven haired boy.

"Foyer on the right!"- said the man. Danny walked to the foyer. It looked amazing, like a royal sitting room. It had pale filigree walls, dark wooden floors, a polar bear skin rug, a chesterfield leather sofa and matching armchairs, an ornate coffee table, a Spanish fireplace and a flat screen TV above it, vases, statues and paintings among which a realistic oil painting of Vlad with baby Danny.

"Welcome home young badger! You like it? We can always redecorate"- said Vlad.

"It's amazing I'll give you that!"- said Danny hesitantly. 

"Look Daniel, this doesn't have to be awkward. I know we've had our differences but now you a alone like me so we can be alone together."- said the older halfa.

"That sounds great, but you can't seriously expect me to trust you!"- said Danny.

"I am not mad! I know it won't be smooth sailing but I really wanna give it a try"- said Vlad.

"Well it's not like a have a choice"- said the younger halfa.

"Alright we'll get back to that. Now let's talk rules! One: I know you won't just start calling me dad and that's fine when it's just the two of us but when we are in public you have to otherwise people might suspect something."- said Vlad.

"Sound OK, what else?"- asked the blue eyed boy.

"We will have ghost training twice a week to each you about your powers!"- said the gray haired man.

"I was expecting that, next?"- asked the boy.

"You don't need a curfew"- said Vlad.

"Seriously?"- asked the 14 year old surprised.

"Daniel I believe in learning from one's mistakes. Next I want you to do well in school but I know I can't expect you to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders which is why I am gonna help you in any way I can! I know you are a responsible boy!"- said the millionaire.

"Wow Thanks! That's actually really nice Continue!"- said Danny.

"You have a weekly allowance of 100 dollars"- Vlad continued.

"Whoa that's a  lot! Look if you think you can buy my love you..."- Danny began but was immediately cut off.

"Daniel I assure you that is not the case, you deserve it!"- said the man.

"Wow, gee thanks, I guess. Anything else?"- asked Danny.

"No, that's about it! I'll show you to your room now, we have a big day a head of us tomorrow. You are starting school on Monday so we gotta buy you some new clothes!"- said Vlad.

"Thanks but that's not necessary!"- replied Danny.

"I insist!"- said Vlad and took Danny to his room. It was really nice. It had a king sized four poster bed with two end tables, 3 beanbags, a TV, a desk with a laptop and two doors leading to god knows where.

"That door over on the right is your walk-in closet and the one on the left is your bathroom. The end table on the right is actually a mini fridge in case you get hungry and you also have a balcony with a small table on it through that window door. Now good night!"- said Vlad and left Danny to digest everything. He went to his closet to get some pajamas. He did not expect them to be made of Chinese silk. It was like love to the skin. He laid down on the large, feather soft bed and covered himself with the silky duvet before drifting off into blissful sleep.

...........

The raven haired boy was awakened by the morning sun. He smelled something delicious so he was out of bed rather quick. He almost forgot what had happened before it all came back to him. He went to the bathroom to take a shower only to find a huge Cleopatra-style bathtub in there and a whole collection of soaps and shampoos. Save to say he did not come out for an hour. Then he put on some fresh clothes, a white shirt, jeans and converse, nothing special and went downstairs. He was able to locate the professional chef kitchen by smell. When he entered Vlad was there cooking something.

"Oh Daniel you are up! Take that door to the dining room, I'll serve breakfast in a minute"- said Vlad. Danny obeyed and went to the dining room to find one of those huge tables you see in the movies. He sat down and didn't have to wait long for breakfast. It looked like regular cheese garlic bread and omelette to him until he tried it. It tasted like heaven.

"What's in this?"- asked Danny.

"Ostrich egg, asparagus, penny bun mushrooms, bread, garlic and Camembert cheese, you like?"- asked Vlad.

"Are you kidding?! It's amazing!"- Danny said and didn't leave a singe niblet on his plate.

"That's a healthy appetite you've got there young man, now you ready to go shopping?"- asked Vlad.

"We really don't have to!"- said the boy.

"Nonsense!"- replied Vlad. 

...........

When Vlad said shopping Danny was expecting a trip to the mall. He was not however expecting for them to take a private plane to Paris and spend 2000 dollars on clothes. He kept saying there was no need but Vlad wouldn't hear it. Tomorrow was gonna be an interesting first day of school. Anyway shopping is not all they had done. There was also sightseeing, riding a boat on the river and they even had lunch at a bistro. By the time they got home Danny was already out cold. Vlad tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead before going to his room.

.......

It was Danny's 'first' day at Casper High. He felt ridiculous in the 900 dollar outfit he was wearing. It consisted of a 100 dollar black leather jacket, a 50 dollar navy and gold, dragon print velvet t-shirt, a 70 dollar couture belt, a 150 dollar fur scarf, 80 dollar silver biker jeans, 150 dollar combat boots and a 300 dollar quartz watch. Vlad even gave him an I-phone 8 as a gift which was not out yet and a leather backpack that Danny knew was not bellow a 100 dollars. Anyway he went to meet with Sam and Tucker.-

"Hey guys!"- said the halfa.

"Whoa, dude you look like a movie star!"- said the dark skinned boy.

"Thanks I guess"- said Danny.

"Danny tell me you haven't sold yourself for money!"- said Sam.

"Don't worry guys, I told Vlad not to do this but he insisted! He even took me to Paris just to go shopping."- said the raven haired boy.

"Sucks to be you"- said Sam sarcastically.

"Oh don't ask so innocent miss secretly filthy rich!"- said Tucker. While the three friends were talking a certain black haired beauty queen noticed the 'new' kid. The moment she saw the expensive clothes she found herself walking towards Danny.

"Well, hi there! I am Paulina, you want someone to show you around, maybe me?"- asked Paulina but Danny was too busy drooling to say anything aside from his name. Unlike him Sam was fuming.

"Get lost, pretty girl! This is my best friend from camp and cheerleaders are not his type!"- Sam yelled scaring off Paulina.

"Sam! Why did you do that? You ruined my chances with Paulina!"- said the blue eyed boy.

"You will thank me later"- said the goth.

..........

Danny's day at school was OK. He mostly stuck with Sam and Tucker but was not oblivious to the glimpses and whispers of everyone else around him. The one thing that had to stay the same was Dash's bullying. It had actually gotten worse. He was currently being driven home along with Sam and Tucker who wanted to check out his new crib but instead of enjoying the ride in the black limo he was too busy getting egg out of his hair. It was not long before they arrived.

"Whoa, man this is where you live now?!"- asked Tucker amazed.

"It's not that impressive!"- said Sam trying to hide her amazement. They walked inside to see Plasmius trapping Skulker into a thermos. He then changed into his human form.

"Vlad what happened?"- asked Danny.

"Well I sensed Skulker and knowing you were busy and it's important to you I took him out"- said the older halfa.

"Wow thanks, I guess."- said the raven haired boy. Then Vlad noticed the egg dripping from Danny's hair.

"You got bullied didn't you?"- asked the man. Danny was silent.

"Go clean up, your friends can entertain themselves in the game room while I set the table for dinner.

...........

A few hours later, after eating the best sushi in the world and veggie rolls for Sam Danny and Vlad were left on their own.

"Let's talk about this bullying problem. Was it Dash Baxter?"- said Vlad.

"Yeah, how did you know?"- asked Danny.

"I have my ways"- said the older halfa.

"What are you gonna do?"- asked the boy.

"Nothing! I would rip him to shreds but you need to fight your own battles. But promise me that you will fight back"- said Vlad.

"What if I get in trouble?"- asked Danny. 

"You don't need to worry about that"- Vlad replied.

..........

The next day when Danny came home from school he told Vlad that Lancer wanted to see him for a parent teacher conference.

"What happened?"- asked Vlad.

"I saw Dash trying to stuff Tucker in a locker so when seeing as he was distracted I lowered his pants and the whole school saw his teddy bear boxers."- explained Danny.

"Good!"- smirked Vlad.

"But I got in trouble!"- Danny pointed out.

"Leave that to me! Now come on the lobster's getting cold"- replied Vlad.

........

The following day Vlad went to school to see Lancer.

"Hello Mr. Masters! I called you here to discuss your son's behavior."- said the bald man.

"Please Mr Lancer I am all ears"- said Vlad.

"Well as you probably know Daniel did something unspeakable to this school's best football player"- said Lancer.

"Yes, he was standing up for himself and his friend, I am proud of him"- said the gray haired man.

"Mr. Masters I am gonna ask you to take this more seriously! Do you realize we are talking suspension?"- said the vice principal.

"I understand Mr. Lancer but I am not sure you understand how easy it is for a millionaire with connections in the CIA to get some dirt on even the simplest of people."- smirked Vlad.

"Is this a threat?"- asked Lancer.

"More like a promise! Now I imagine that a lawsuit would not look good on anyone's record, especially not one of a respected educator. Wouldn't you agree Mr Lancer?"- said Vlad with a wide smirk on his face.

"Um, surely we can work something out Mr Lancer, I mean it could have been the wind that lowered Mr. Baxter's trosers."- said Lancer, sweating of fear.

"Now that's reasonable. Here's something for your troubles!"- said the halfa and gave the vice principal a 10000 dollar bill.

............

That day when Danny returned from school he was pissed.

"How dare you!"- he yelled at Vlad.

"I will not tolerate that tone young man! Now what got you so upset?"- asked the man.

"You threatened Lancer! I know it!"- said the younger halfa.

"Alright, I did. What's wrong with that?"- asked Vlad.

"Are you serious? It's wrong and not fair at all. Anyone else that would have done that to Dash they would have been severely punished."- said Danny.

"Alright I get it. Look Danny life is not fair in any way. Everyone has some advantages. Using your advantages is not wrong, it's how you use them that determines that. Look at Dash for example. He uses his muscular body as an advantage which isn't wrong. But the fact that he uses it to bully people is wrong. My threats did nothing bad to anyone they just helped you stay out of trouble"- said Vlad.

"But... fine"- said Danny unable to think of an argument.

"Alright, let's start training then!"- said the older halfa and transformed into his ghost form.

"Have you learned to control technology yet?"- asked Vlad.

"No"- replied Danny.

"Ghosts are made of ectoplasmic energy so they have power over other types of energy including electromagnetic. Here's the TV for example. Go near it and gently give him some ghost energy. Danny changed into his ghost form and blasted the TV away.

"I said gently!"- Plasmius pointed out.

"Sorry!"- said Danny.

"That's quite alright I got several TV sets realizing this could happen. Now try again!"- Vlad replied.

Danny tried again this time giving off less energy and more slowly. The TV turned on.

"Very good now changing a machines features is harder! So focus on giving it just a tiny bit of energy to switch to the next channel."- said Plasmius but instead of that Danny turned up the volume.

"Good but you focused on the wrong part of the machine. Now focus more centrally and try to absorb a tiny little bit of energy to turn the channel off."- said Vlad. This time it worked.

"Now absorb more energy to turn it off!"- said Plasmius. Danny listened but instead of turning it off he TV he lost control and screamed.

"Danny you OK?"- asked Vlad and went to him.

"Can't stop trembling!"- said the bo

"You absorbed too much!"- said Vlad and began absorbing some of the extra energy. In a moment Danny stoped trembling.

"Better?"- asked Vlad.

"Yeah"- replied Danny.

"I think that's enough for today! Go rest I'll fix you a snack!"- said the gray haired man.

............

The next morning Danny was late for breakfast which Vlad found suspicious. He went to check and found Danny still sleeping. Strange! He then tried to wake him up but realized that the boy was burning.

"Oh, Vlad I don't feel so good!"- said Danny drowsily.

"You are sick, stay here I'll get you some aspirin and soup."- said Vlad.

"Nah, I'm OK I'll just go to school!"- said Danny.

"You will do no such thing! This is not up for discussion!"- said Vlad and went to get Danny food and medicine. He then had a great idea.

.........

Later that day the raven haired boy was eating his lunch in bed and watching TV when the door opened. It was Sam and Tucker.

"What are you guys doing here?"- asked Danny.

"Vlad told us you were sick"- said Sam.

"Yeah and to make things even worse I have a test in science next week!"- said the blue eyed boy.

"Maybe you won't feel better till then"- said Tucker. 

"Yeah right!"- said Danny sarcastically.

..........

He was right! It was the day before the test and naturally Danny was better.

"Daniel, I've been thinking, I know how to give you a crash course in the material that's gonna be on your test tomorrow. Come with me!"- said Vlad.

They went down in the bacement where there were ghost gadgets. Vlad summoned a Ghost.

"Who's this?"- asked Danny.

"Albert Einstein!"- said the ghost.

"Seriously?!"- asked Danny. The Ghost then tapped his hands and froze time for everyone exept the three of them.

"Seriously, now let's starts teaching you!"- said Albert.

...........

"An A?!"- Sam asked amazed.

"Yeah, Einstein literally did all he could and it worked!"- said Danny.

"Cool so why did you call us to the mall?"- asked Tucker.

..........

It was another Saturday. Vlad used to hate the weekend since he had to spend them all alone. But now that Danny was here they usually spend lots of time together. At first the only reason he wanted to adopt Danny had been because he was growing older and being a halfa had made his life very lonely so when he found another one he realized he was not alone out there but he did not expect the boy to grow on him so much. Each day he woke up fearing that Danny would be gone. Anyway that Saturday when he went to make breafast he found a surprise. Nicolai, the Ghost of technology was there. Before Vlad could react he was trapped in one of those Ghost power canceling boxes. 

"Heard you've been working with your son. Pity!"- said Nicolai taking out his blade. Unknown to either of them Danny had just entered. He remembered his training and even though scared he started absorbing the box's power. Knowing he couldn't fail gave him enough motivation to shut it down. Vlad smirked sugnaling that he knew Danny was there. The said boy transformed into his ghost form and blasted Nicolai. The angry ghost turned around to face him giving Vlad the opportunity to phase through the box and grab the thermos. And just like that Nicolai was gone.

"You OK dad?"- asked Danny.

"Yes, I am fine. Hey you called me dad!"- said Vlad.

"Yeah well you've earned it! Now come on!"- said the raven haired boy and dragged his dad to the dining room where Sam and Tucker with waiting with a sloppy looking cake and a present.

"Happy Birthday dad!"- said Danny.

"How did you know?"-asked Vlad.

"I have my ways!"- smirked Danny and gave made Vlad blow his candles. After eating cake. Vlad received his gift. It was a caricature version of the oil painting on the wall. Vlad took then replaced the original with it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Vlad had become Danny's father but to the two of them it felt like forever. Danny could not imagine coming home and not seeing his new dad. Anyway that day in particular Danny came home from school miserable.

"Little badger what's wrong?"- asked Vlad.

"Dash's bullying is becoming unbearable."- said the raven haired boy.

"Him again?! I was sure he'd leave you alone after last time"- said the older halfa.

"Well he hasn't! I'll go lie down now, love you dad!"- said Danny and went to his room. 

"Love you too!"- said Vlad and started thinking. He was so sure Dash would leave Danny alone unless... The moment the thought crossed his mind he flew to Dash's house. The jock was doing push ups when he noticed the expensive shoes in front of him. 

"Mr Masters?!"- he said shocked as he looked up.

"Hello Dashiel! I believe we have something to discuss!"- said the man.

"Look Mr Masters if this is about me and your son tell him that if he has anything to say he needs to do it himself"- said the blond.

"I understand that but I did not expect you to bully him again after the last time so I was going on and on thinking about it and then I realized you like him!"- said the gray haired man.

"What?! Boy do you have that one wrong!"- replied Dash.

"Am I? If that was the case then why do have a photograph of him in your locker?"- asked Vlad.

"How do you know about that?!"- asked the jock, petrified.

"I didn't, you just told me!"- smirked Vlad. Dash was mortified. His biggest secret, the one he had been covering up since forever. 

"Mr Baxter I don't know what's going through your head at the moment but If you want to date my son, ask him out like a regular person, don't act like a neanderthal. Otherwise, stay away from him"- said the halfa and was on his way.

...................

"Dash asked me out!"- said Danny.

"I figured he's do it eventually"- replied the silver haired man.

"What do you mean?"- asked the younger halfa.

"When you bully someone it usually means you like them. Anyway what did you say?"- said Vlad.

"I said yes! I was afraid the bullying would get worse if I rejected him"- replied the raven haired boy.

"Little badger, you shouldn't date anyone just out of fear!"- said the older halfa.

"I know but some part of my mind thinks this could work out. I mean I've been meaning to explore my option so...."- replied Danny.

"Alright but don't hesitate to break up if you think you should!"- said Vlad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm not as inspired as I was when I stared so I'm ending it here! If anyone wants to take over write it in a comment and I'll add you as a co-author

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can probably tell I have a things for villains. Anyway like I said Dash/Danny smut in the next chapter!


End file.
